The List
by Darkgirl123
Summary: We can't know what we're capable of, any of us. How can you know what you'd do to stay alive, until you're really asked? For most of us, the answer... is anything." this is a horror story involving the Sphere... Please Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The List

Disclaimer: the Montogue, Larrd, Xelthore, and Lead belong to SSpeedy. I am just using them for this fanfic. Also I do not own the Skyland characters. If I did then this wouldn't be a fanfic Xb. Please review.

Chapter one:

Alcatraz block:

It was a dark and stormy night on the block... a figure dressed in a Blue and black Sphere uniform with a black trench coat that when down to his feet and a blue gas mask that cover his whole face, stood watching as the brigs worked on taking water out of an old abandoned building. No one knew that this guy did not want to be on the block.

Then out of the blue, a voice was hear "ATTTTTTTTTTY!!!!!" and the figure hit the ground... And a guy dressed in an all green Sphere uniform, with blue eyes and blond hair, with a childish grin on his face stood over him smiling.

The figure then stood up, towering over the other and barked "GIR!"

Gir then smiled again and said "Hi!" and ran off in the other direction laughing.

The figure watched Gir run off and sighed. The figure's name was Atin. He then rolled his eyes behind his mask and turned back towards the building and pulled out his hand radio and said into it "Commander, we are finished with the water collecting..."

Monolith:

The Monolith flew through the skies of Skyland back to the Sphere controlled zone, with the water that was collected. Atin, dressed in his normal guardian uniform, sat at his post in the main control room looking at his computer screen trying to block out the argument between the Communications officer, and the Technical officer.

Just then a voice got his attention.  
"Are you ok? You haven't said anything since you got back…."

Atin looked away from the screen to see Brr, his best friend and the pilot/energy observer for the Monolith looking at him worriedly.

Atin then replied, "yes. I fine" and went back to looking at the screen.

Brr went back to looking at his screen but he couldn't shake the feeling that Atin was not telling him the truth. He decided to ask him after the shift ended….

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the Montogue, Larrd, Xelthore, and Lead belong to SSpeedy. I am just using them for this fanfic. Also I do not own the Skyland characters. If I did then this wouldn't be a fanfic Xb. Please review.

Chapter 2

When the shift ended, Brr was able to corner Atin in the hallway where their rooms where.

"Alright, what's the matter?" Brr asked the weapons officer. "Normally you love getting involved in the arguments between Comm and the Tech."

"I told you everything is fine." replied Atin in a very odd calm voice.

"I know you're lying. I know you better than that." Brr said while walking up to Atin, Who was 7'1 and Brr being 6'5 didn't reach his head level but instead looked up at him and said, "tell me the truth, Atin, what's the matter"

Atin then sighed and said to Brr "I am sick of Gir, Brr, really that is all…" and with that he continued down the hallway to his room where he stayed for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile:…

Oslo and Diwan were waiting in the hanger for someone who was part of Oslo's family… his father, Larrd, the head master of the Sphere.

"Why did he have to pick this time to come…" wondered the commander out loud. Oslo then turned his attention to his second-in-command, who had not said a thing since she heard the head master was coming. This was mostly due to the last visit Larrd had made.

"The bastard's only trying to scare you Diwan..." Oslo said

"yes commander.." said Diwan looking at Oslo. Just then a patroller entered the hanger and out stepped Head Master Larrd.

Larrd appeared to be in his early thirties but was really sixty-two years old. He was bald, like Oslo, had grey eyes and on his face was a scar that went down the right side of his face. The scar was given to him by Oslo when he was a young boy during a tragic accident that happened when the twins were only six.

Larrd then walked up to Oslo and Diwan and said "let the inspection being, Commander Oslo."

"Follow me.." said Oslo who turned and walked down a hallway followed by Diwan and Larrd.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: the Montogue, Larrd, Xelthore, and Lead belong to SSpeedy. I am just using them for this fanfic. Also I do not own the Skyland characters. If I did then this wouldn't be a fanfic Xb. Please review.

Chapter 3

While the Head Master was inspecting the ship…

A Montogue demon moved silently through the shadows of the Monolith, quick enough not to be detected by any of the Brigadiers or to be seen by any of the humans on board. Its eyes were solid yellow and its body was black with a dark blue strip from the top of its head down to its tail. Its mission was to obey its master's orders... to kill the ships doctor...

Down in the infirmary Lead, the ship's doctor, was working on some paper work. Most of the paper work was on the Commander's health.

At approximately midnight, Lead heard some strange rapping sounds. Coming from the hallway. He decided to go and see what it was. He pushed back his chair and opened his office door to see what the noise was only to find that the hallway was… empty…  
_  
'Odd.. I could have sworn I thought I heard someone knocking at the door…'_ thought Lead to himself.

The doctor then closed the door behind him, and sat back down at his desk and began to work on the paper work again... suddenly the light went out.

Lead then felt around inside one of his desk drawers to find a flashlight, when he found it, Lead then walks over to a switch to get the emergency back up power to come on...

Suddenly, he felt something behind him, the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise up and he spun around... only to find that nothing was there.

"W-Who's there?" Lead called out but no answer was heard. Lead then turned back around and took a step forward only to bump into something hard.

Lead then heard a low growl sound causing him to look up. He then saw a demon standing about fifteen feet tall, with its mouth open, drooling, lightly growling, and hungry looking was a black monster. It had a narrow nose and glowing yellow eyes. From the narrow of its eyes, two antenna-like horns came from its head. At the ends were claws that rested by the wrist on the shoulders. It had normal claws connected to the shoulders. They were long and powerful looking. The spine of the demon was slumped. Following the spine line was a long and powerful tail. And finally, it perched on its' long legs.

Lead gasped and began to back up looking up at the demon in fear. Then he turned and tried to run for it, but the demon clawed him in the back with its antenna claws and lifted him up into the air.

"HELP!" screamed Lead who was then thrown into across the room into a wall. As Lead struggled to his feet, he saw the demon powering an attack. Before Lead could react, the attack was fired at him with such force to take his head right off.

Lead's body then fell to the floor like it was nothing more but a sack of potatoes with his head rolling and stopping about five feet away from his body. The demon then let out a snicker and moved back into the shadows, and the lights came back on.

It wasn't long before the demon reached its hiding place. There, it turned back into its human form, a man about 6'5 with solid yellow iruses in his eyes and who use to have red hair that was half straight and half curly but is now bald, fell on to his bed and fell asleep.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The List 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Oslo was called down to the infirmary. When he got there he saw the beheaded Lead. Standing off to the side were Kat, Lead's wife, and Shiilou, their son. Kat was crying while Shiilou was comforting her.

"Who could do this to him?" cried Kat who was crying on Shiilou's shoulder.

"There, there mom it's ok.. don't cry" said Shiilou trying to comfort his mother.

Oslo was puzzled. First of all, he did not know who would hate Lead so much as to kill him. Also he did not know how a demon could get on the Monolith in the first place. As the weeks went on, every day there was a beheaded Guardian and every day Oslo became more and more puzzled, for the Guardians where all different ranks. 

Gir, who was known as the ship's idiot, was a little scarred. He would jump at the slightest things. Like the door creaking or the slamming of a door. He would also jump at shadows in the dark or even at times he would walk into a guard, scream like a little girl, and run the other way as fast as he could.

But all of this did not stop Atin from taking him on missions with him. Atin mostly took Gir on missions with him so he could try to lose Gir. Often Gir would find away back to the Monolith after two days of being left on a block somewhere.

So on a regular scouting mission, Atin and Gir when to a dark snowy block to look for some ice to be melted into water. While looking for the ice, Atin and Gir split up to find more. As Gir kept looking he then heard the wind howl behind him, then he ran back to find Atin but what he saw, surprised him and made him wish he never saw it all…

Atin was sitting down against a wall, then Gir saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes appear beside Atin and a Montogue appeared out of the shadows, Gir's first idea was the yell at Atin to run. Then he saw the demon nudge Atin and purr. Its tail began to wag and then it licked him on the face. Gir, scared than he had ever been in his whole life, ran away in the other direction as fast as he could.

After running a few minutes he heard something behind him. Gir turned his head only to see the demon chasing him.

"Oh my god! It killed Atin!" Screamed Gir as he ran… Right into a metal pole.

"owie.." He said. He then stood up and found himself inside the Montogue's mouth a minute later.


	5. Chapter 5

The List 5

The List 5

Chapter 5

Since the disappearance of Gir, Diwan began to wonder about her other cousin Atin. Atin did not seem affected from Gir's sudden disappearance and didn't seem to care at all. One morning Diwan walked up to Atin's room only to stop when she heard something inside which sounded like singing…

Diwan then looked through the keyhole and found Atin getting dressed in his uniform and singing lightly and beautifully to himself without his glasses on…

"Things are working out according to my ultimate design… Soon I'll have Larrd's head on a plate, I'll over throw Xelthore and the circuses will be no more. Soon all those Marshel bastard's will have what they deserve…" sang Atin, looking at him self in the mirror now dressed in his full uniform before laughing with his silver irises and red pupils glowing with evilness and abhorrence.

Diwan didn't here anymore because she ran down the hall the same way she came, ran right around the corner and into Brr, who was walking the other way… Diwan then brushed herself off and ran around Brr without saying anything.

Later that day, around noon, as Diwan headed to Oslo's office for a meeting a huge piece of the ceiling suddenly came down on top of her head. She fell over and the whole world went black around her.

When Diwan didn't show up for the meeting, Oslo was furious so he went to go look for her. He left his office and walked down the hallway in the direction of her office, while walking he noticed a figure lying on the ground up ahead as he got closer he was shocked.

Diwan was lying on the ground with a deep cut on the top of her head with blood oozing out the cut and all over the floor. Oslo ran up to her, turned her over on her back and checked for a pulse.

"Diwan wake up!" commanded Oslo when he found a pulse. When he did not get a reply, Oslo picked up Diwan's limp body and ran to the infirmary.

Hours later, a male doctor came into the waiting room where Oslo was sitting waiting to hear the news.

"Commander Oslo I have news about Diwan" said the doctor.

"What is it?" asked Oslo who was surprised to find himself a little worried about her.

"She is in a coma sir and we don't know how long it will be until she wakes up." Answered the doctor.

"I see…" replied Oslo. With that the doctor bowed his head and walked off.

Oslo then stood up and made his way over to the bed Diwan was lying in. Diwan was hooked up to a life support system and her head was all bandaged up. Oslo stood beside it and looked around to made sure no one was looking before he leaned down, kissed her on the check and whispered in her ear…

"Please get better, my love…" said Oslo before walking quietly out of the infirmary and back to his office.

Meanwhile…

Atin was standing on his sundeck, looking out at the lovely sunset sky. He felt bad for doing that to Diwan and a little bit to Gir. Sure Gir could be a real pain and an idiot sometimes but he had kept Atin some company during all those missions.

Just then he sensed someone behind him and turned around to look at the shadow behind him…

"I feel horrible for what I did to Gir and Diwan" said Atin looking at the person straight in the eyes.

"But no one must know…" he said, now looking back at the sky. "We've come too far to stop… soon we are going to kill Xelthore and the circuses will fall… I need you to be at my side… until the end…" he then turned back to face the form behind him and walked back into his room, followed by the figure.

"I have the next person who I want you to kill…" said Atin who handed the shape a list with one name on it. The name was written in red ink and the paper was rolled up like a scroll and was made with Papyrus paper.

"I will not fail you…" replied the outline who took the scroll from Atin and slowly backed up and faded into the shadows that were beginning to form in the room.

" You better not…" said Atin who was now alone in the room, walked out of his room and back to his post in the Monolith's main control room.


End file.
